FFVII: The Burdened Tales
by Rei Gavin
Summary: Before Crisis Core, during and long after, there was one Shinra SOLDIER who had survived every tragedy to strike the planet. Follow an untold tale and discover how Zack Fair changed another life. Myself put into the life of a FFVII character.


"_Embrace your dreams--"_

_5i8/? … … _

"_And… no matter what happens…"_

_-- "…?" 00010010111000--x13 "Z-- Zack?"_

_33320009-- zzp "I don't have any--" 10001110 sssh - "--iends. But, being alone--" zzzzzaphsssh "-- n't so bad. As long as you keep yourself busy." xxzx_

"_no matter--" zzzzzzphxh "--happens…."_

"_ZACK!!"_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzphshhch "Ha! Ha!"_

_0011122 "What are laughing at?! I was really scar--" chs _

"_You should see yourself right--" pppphhhhhhhhhhhhhh 333 "dreams--"_

"_Did Angeal tell you that?" zzzzzzzzzch 554'; ch "Hey, Za--"_

"_SOLDIER 1__st__ Class!"_

"_Is that so?" vshn "Looks good on you!"_

"_And… no matter what happens…"_

_Vvvvvvmbsch kch "Yep. The only girl in SO--" cvczg223fi "You're a little young to be in SOLDIER aren't you??" xxch_

……………_. … "… Protect you honor…"_

"_Are you okay? You look sad all of a sudde--"_

_? … 1000111100101011 xx 47 Ccgzzzxch vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Hey, Zack? What's it like--" pssssshh "-- wings?" …. "Zack."_

"_Embrace your dreams. And… no matter what happens… Protect your honor…" vvvvvvchshshsssssh …_

"_AS SOLDIER!!"_

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbb… bbb… bb… b….. ch…….ssh……… _

"_Hey, Zack?" vchsh… "Is being a hero…" chchccchh.sss "…really that great?" vmmb b b cccchhhhhhhh….. - - - - - - - - - -- _

**Midgar** - Shinra Building, 27th Floor. One month before Angeal's disappearance…

Through the thin slits of the blinds, the sun burst through vigorously, shining beautifully on the glass of freshly poured water. The water's reflection gleamed and danced on the table, next to a tiny black cell phone with the symbol of SOLDIER embedded on the face. Next to the phone sat a girl around the age of 20 in a black uniform, medium-weighted boots that zipped instead of tied, and dark armor on her shoulders. Her face was of golden color, her eyes sky blue and curious. She was silent, staring at the sun's light on the floor with boredom. The only sound in the room was the rustling of her pants as she swung her legs back and forth. The girl sighed, stopped being child-like with her legs and stood up onto her feet. She reached over and picked up the water and pressed it to her lips. As she drink, the phone rang a sound that irritated her. 

One ring. Two. Three. Silence. She stood staring at it, unimpressed and still silent. Putting the glass down, she crossed her arms and leaned against the table, her eyes now at the disoriented view of the city below what little opening of window there was. Again, the silence was broken with the sound of the phone ringing. "Ugh. What is it now? I'm supposed to be on break."

She reached down and plucked up the cell. Flipping it open and pressing it to her right ear, she sighed, "Yeah, this is Steph. What is it?"

"Steph. Lazard asked me to call you and get your status." A male's voice. Deep and calm.

"Mission complete."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I just got back about an hour ago."

"You were supposed to call once it was done. You know how the Director gets when you wait to update your stats. Take more responsibility in this. You are a 1st, right?"

They were always so demanding, she thought. "Yeah. I know. I had a bad signal out there. I thought I'd call in later, after I got a break and some decent food in my stomach," she replied, sarcastically.

"Hm. I'll let him know."

"Thanks… uh…"

"Angeal."

"A-Angeal?!" She felt her face flush. If she had known it were him, she would've given more respect. "Uh… Thank you, sir. And I apologize for my… um… laziness. Sir." She could hear him chuckling on the other side and pulled at her brown bangs in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'll give the Director your status. And, Steph?"

"Uh, yes. Sir?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Okay."

"Can you come down to the training room in an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I'll meet you there and discuss your next mission with you."

"Right. I'll be there."

"Right."

She heard a click, which must've meant he hung up. She closed her phone as well and stuffed it in her back pocket. A smirk crossed her face as she walked toward the door and opened it.

"A mission request from SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley? This has to be good."

Downstairs in the training room, Zack Fair, a 2nd Class SOLDIER, paced back and forth, growing more and more impatient. His outfit was more of a deep purple, but, everything about it screamed SOLDIER. Occasionally, he'd stop pacing to do squats, and then he'd go back to pacing. His blue eyes kept falling back to the sleek and sexy scientist who stood over a busy computer system, typing in one code after another. Her hair was pulled back into a tight blonde bun, and her cat-eyed glasses rested on the tip of her slightly upturned nose. She wore a white lab coat that fell down to the back of her knees and black high heeled shoes. 

Zack felt he waited long enough and made his way over to her. A cheerful smile fell on his face as he approached her. "Hi."

"Hello." Her voice was bird-like and very sweet.

"Is this for me?" he asked after peeking over her shoulder to see various monsters being pulled up on the screen.

"Are you… Steph?" she asked, her voice now somewhat uninterested.

"Mmm. No. I don't think so. I'm Zack! Nice to meet you!"

"Hm. I'm professor Lili. It's nice to meet you, too. Are you in here to train?"

"Well, they don't call it the 'Training Room' for nothing, right?" he chuckled. "Angeal told me to meet him here around this time."

She perked up and turned to him with excitement filling her eyes and smile. Her voice boomed throughout the training room, "Angeal?! He's coming here? You mean… that was him… talking to me on the phone earlier? Omigosh! Angeal talking to me! Can you believe that?!" She walked off into any random direction, almost forgetting about Zack. His smile faded with disappointment when he realized he lost another one to his well-known mentor. Why does he always get all the attention? Zack wondered. He shook his head as if to say, "Oh, well." and watched the woman pace back and forth, blabbering on and on about Angeal's greatness in amusement.

He was distracted at the sound of the door sliding open. A smug smile crossed his lips when he turned to face Angeal as he planned to chew him out on being late. Instead, his eyes popped open in shock to see a girl in a SOLDIER uniform. "Uh…" He scratched the back of his head in disbelief. She trotted over to the wall and, crossing her arms, leaned and waited.

Zack laughed when he approached her. "What are you doing in that outfit? Won't you get in trouble for running around in a SOLDIER outifit?" For a moment, the thought that she might be a little looney crossed into his mind. He waited, however, to see what she had to say. He felt a little intimidated when her brows furrowed and she stood straight to face him.

"I don't think it's breaking the law if I'm in SOLDIER, is it?"

Zack snorted, "You?! In SOLDIER?! But… girls can't be in SOLDIER, can they?"

The girl frowned, "Yup. The only girl in SOLDIER. And, yes, actually… we can. It's just… not common to see many women with that kind of name. And what about you? You're a little young to be in SOLDIER, aren't you?" She looked him up and down, "_2__nd_ Class at that."

Zack's smile vanished. "What? Hey! I'll have you know that I'm gonna be 1st any day now!"

"What are you, like, twelve? No way a kid like you could ever be 1st."

"What?!" 

Irritated, they both crossed their arms and moved in closer, preying each other out. Looking into her face, Zack could see that she couldn't be any older than himself. But, he pushed that thought aside and bit back. "Hmph. Hard to believe you, what with that kind of attitude. 3rd Class SOLDIERs are usually the most immature, I hear. I wonder if I was that cocky when I was 3rd."

She laughed, "I'm 1st Class, kid."

"Huh?!" He took the opportunity to examine her uniform. Black. There was no way, he thought, a girl could be 1st Class. But, he found it somewhat attractive and switched the mood. "Whoa… I'm sorry. Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Zack." He held out his hand in greeting. She smiled, unsure of him, but took it and shook.

"I'm Steph."

"Sssooooo… if you're really a first, how come I've never heard of you before today?"

"Well, you think it'd be big news to have a girl in SOLDIER 1st Class, but… I guess it's not as exciting as Sephiroth. You gotta be amazing to surpass a name like that. Which must mean… I'm not that amazing." She blushed a little in embarrassment at the thought of it. "Huh." 

Zack chuckled, knowing her pain. It was his dream, too (if it even was her dream as well), to surpass Sephiroth and earn the name of a true hero. He liked her better now, realizing that. He perked up realizing something else, too. "Oh! That lady over there is preparing the training room for you. She asked about you earlier."

"Really?"

"Well… actually. She thought I was you, but, I corrected her." He scratched the back of his head, nervous and amused. Steph chuckled in amusement as well.

"Angeal asked me to meet him here." She pulled out her phone to check the time. He should've been here by now. "Hm."

"Angeal? He told me to be here, too." They stared at each other in curiosity. Zack understood himself, but, not Steph. This was interesting. At that moment, the door slid open and there stood 1st Class Soldier Angeal Hewley. His dark hair waved on the sides of his squared face, and his blue eyes scanned over the room as he strolled in. "Angeal!" Zack exclaimed. "You're late."

"No." Angeal explained, "Your were here too early."

"Uh!" Zack readied himself for another preaching and blushed in embarrassment when he noticed Steph cover her smile with her hand. "What are you laughing about?" She tilted over and spun around on her heel to make her way over to Angeal. "Hey!"

"Sir. Earlier you said I had a mission to carry out."

"That's right." Angeal replied to Steph. 

Zack crowded in, "What? _She_ gets to go on a mission?! Then, what am I gonna do?"

Angeal lowered a brow at his comrade, "You're in the training room. Doesn't that usually mean you're going to train?" Sarcasm filled his voice which irritated Zack. Steph let out a chuckle and Zack whirled on her, but, before he could snap at her, Angeal moved in between them to make his way toward the scientist working the comp. Zack frowned at Steph and followed Angeal.

"Um. Angeal. They're already getting the room ready for Steph. She should stay here and train and I should go out on the mission." Zack's smile crept it's way back onto his face.

"Is that so?" Angeal's voice was calm and interested.

"Yeah! I mean, look at her. She looks like she could use the training." 

"What?!" Steph's outburst echoed in the room and had Angeal turning in surprise. "Hey, if anyone needs training, it's you, _2__nd_ Class SOLDIER Zack!" She spat his name out like poison. Zack's irritation rose back up and had his blood beginning to boil. 

"You're just trying to take my opportunity at becoming a 1st away, aren't you? I need this mission more than you. I mean, look at this," He picked up her arm by the elbow and dangled it limply in disapproval, "Clearly not SOLDIER quality. You're looking a bit scrawny here." He pointed at her wrist. "And kind of flabby here." He pinched the skin under her upper arm near the armpit. 

She scowled and slapped his hand away. "How dare you!!"

Zack flexed, rubbing it in her face. Angeal buried his face into his hand, and the scientists in the room all gawked at the pair firing back and forth at each other.

"Man, you're feisty. Not to mention moody."

"And you're nothing but an insensitive jerk! How the hell did a guy like you even get approval to be in SOLDIER?! You're way too young, and you call those muscles?! Please."

"Real smooth coming from someone who could use some beefing up. Lose some wieght. It should be easy for you if you stay here and train." Zack's finger poked into Steph's stomach. He smiled, feeling like he was winning the argument. And he was. And it pissed Steph off.

"Hey, Zack. You know, me being 1st and all, I can have you demoted back down to 3rd or even put on the infantry squad. Just one word to Director Lazard and--"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Steph pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, a smug smile on her devious face. Zack dove in and reached for the phone. His body slammed against hers and nearly knocked her to the ground. It was now a struggle between dialing numbers and trying to activate the speed-dial. Steph elbowed him in the ribs, but it didn't stop him from jerking her arm to keep her from properly dialing Lazard. She stomped on his foot and he screamed out in pain. Steph took the opportunity to pull out from his grasp and whirl around with the phone still open in her right hand. Erasing the incorrect numbers, she tried for it once more. Success! The phone was ringing in the speaker. Zack gasped and ran at he once more.

Up in the SOLDIER Director's office, Lazard was packing away documents into a folder and filing them away in his desk. The phone began to ring and he reached over to answer. Shoving the blonde hair out of his eyes, he pressed the phone to his ear. "Director Lazard speaking." A moment passed. "Hello?" Suddenly, his left brow rose as he listened more intently. A woman in a pinstripe business dress walked in with more folders. She stopped in front of his confused expression in curiosity.

"Director?"

He rose a finger, motioning her to wait a moment. Then he pressed the speakerphone button and laid the phone back onto the hook. Out of the speaker, voices argued back and forth. One female, and the other male.

"_Stop it, Zack! Let go!"_

"_NO! I'm not going to let you ruin my dreams!! Give me the phone!"_

"_No! Let go! I'm 1__st__, you're 2__nd__! You have to answer to me as your superior!! Ow! Dammit!"_

Rustling sounds were heard now. Grunts and more shouting.

"_Give me the phone, Steph!"_

"_Quit! It's mine! Once I-- ugh!"_

"_Oof! Ow! Er! Give. Me. The. PHONE!"_

"_Zack, no! Ah!"_

A crashing sound blasted through the speakerphone and then was followed by loud screeching beeps and a mechanical voice saying, "_We are sorry. Your call has been dropped or disconnected. Please hang up and try again. For operator service, please press --" _Lazard pressed down on the cancel button to end the call. The secretary smiled at him when he looked up at her in question. 

"Oh, sir. You know how it goes. We're always getting crazy phone calls around here." She put down the files and left the room. Lazard picked up the folders and rested his chin in his hand.

"That was a SOLDIER's phone, if I'm not mistaken. Hmmm."

Zack and Steph stood side by side staring down at the shattered pieces of a black cell phone. He smiled cheerfully and victoriously, and she scowled in rage. Whirling on Zack, Steph shouted, "Now look what you've done! I just had that replaced!"

"That must mean you're pretty irresponsible." 

"_I'm _irresponsible?! Me?! When you were the one who started this?! YOU!! You're the stupid one, strutting around like you're hot stuff! I've seen you. Flirting around with every other woman you see! Complaining and whining about everything! You're just a stupid, spoiled brat, Zack!"

"No wonder I've never heard of you! There's nothing good to hear about someone as spiteful as you, Steph!" She snarled and clenched her fists tightly at her sides. Zack leaned forward, noticing it. "What's the matter? Wanna hit me?"

"Yes." She uttered through clenched teeth. 

"Then, go for it. Right here. I wanna see what you've got." Zack tapped his chin. Steph pulled back her arm and shot it forward with full force. She couldn't wait to knock Zack off his feet and prayed that this hit would knock him out cold. But, suddenly, her arm stopped before her fist could connect with his face. She felt a sharp pain flash through her shoulder as Angeal grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm up behind her, twisting her wrist fiercely while he was at it. She hollered out in pain, and heard that Zack was in the same situation as she was. 

Zack clasped both of his hands over Angeal's as he pinched unforgiving onto Zack's left ear. To add to Zack's misery, Angeal twisted, pulled, then dragged him along with an unnecessary force into the simulation room.

Inside, Angeal shoved Steph forward, sending her stumbling for balance. Then, he threw Zack in the same direction. Zack fell to his knees and rubbed over his ear, trying to soothe the burn and throbbing he felt all the way through to the other side of his face. Steph rubbed and clenched onto her right arm, frowning and doing her best to ignore the pain. Angeal moved back to the door, and before opening it to leave, turned to them both and frowned. "How dare you call yourself SOLDIER! Both of you are an embarrassment to Shinra! Steph, you are a 1st Class SOLDIER, and that is how you display yourself to the people who depend on your protection?! You know better. SOLDIER is not about losing your temper and striking at your comrads! And Zack." His sturdy blue eyes narrowed. "I'm disappointed in you." He didn't yell at Zack like he did Steph, which, in Zack's opinion, was worse. Angeal continued, "Steph, your mission is to train Zack for the next forty-eight hours in this training facility. You will both be completing mock missions through the simulation room and I want you both to spend some time on weights, treadmills, and other exercises upstairs in the gym. I'll be going to a base near Wutai, and I don't want Zack to get lazy. In other words, I want you to keep him busy while I'm gone."

"In other words, you want me to baby sit." She joked.

Angeal chuckled, "Yeah. Take good care of him." He moved onward and the door slid open. Before he left, his head tilted in a motion as if he were going to look back. Zack could see that he was probably smiling. "And… try not to kill each other." 

The door sealed shut and the simulation room fell silent. Steph scratched underneath her ponytail and stared at the floor. Zack placed his hands on his hips and also took into glaring at the floor under his feet. A moment passed before they turned to each other and both tried to speak at the same time.

"Um… Zack?" Steph finally said.

"Yeah?" He replied in question.

"I'm sorry… I lost it back there…"

"Hey. I'm the one who started it. Remember? I'm sorry."

She sighed and turned to face him, her smile, rosy pink and cheerful. "So… all is forgiven? We can get along for two days, right?"

"Yeah." Zack smiled, his spiky black hair bouncing with his nodding. "But, I will admit that I'm a little disappointed in not being able to go with Angeal without an explanation."

"Well… it might be a 1sts only mission. The war with Wutai… it's getting crazy."

"Yeah…" Zack's eyes faded for a moment. Steph could see how much he'd rather be out with Angeal right now, then in training with her. "1st Class SOLDIERs get to do much more than 2nds." He scratched his head and kicked one foot out of short anxiety. Steph smiled at him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. So… I guess that means… I gotta do whatever it takes to get you into 1st Class and prove to me that you're not just some kid."

At that, Zack perked up. Smiling greatly, he laughed, "You'd really do that?! Even after…" he pointed with his head to the room outside, "that?"

"Well… maybe not. What, with two days and all. But, I'll do my best. We just have to try and--"

"--Not kill each other." Zack finished for her, crossing his arms.

"Yeah."

With that, they faced each other with determination to prove themselves as true SOLDIERs. Placing their helmets over their heads, they nodded. The walls began to shatter and a voice overhead echoed, "_Preparing simulation: Battle in Wutai Base VII. Mission: Rescue captured SOLDIER 2__nd__ Class Vain Livex."_

Angeal waited until one of the researchers announced succession of the simulation mission's first phase. A smirk crossed his face as he turned and left for his own mission and Zack was left alone with someone who already proved to be… different.

**A.N. - The beginning of this story is supposed to be like distorted memories (Like in most FF games and Kingdom Hearts II), so… please understand that I was trying to capture something different but familiar with fellow fans of the games. I thought it'd be cool to start this off like that... '**


End file.
